The Black Death
by amourshipping
Summary: The Doctor and Clara crash into 1349, England. But the Black death is nothing compared to what's lurking in the shadows...
1. Chapter 1

"Clara!" Roared The Doctor. "Hold on!"  
"I am!"  
"What's up old girl? What has you in such a state?" The Tardis thrashed about as the screen read: warning, emergency landing! The time machine toppled over and filled with smoke. "Extractor fans!" called out The Doctor.  
"That felt like we will caught by something in the time vortex," said Clara.  
"Hmm, I suppose that is a possibility." The Doctor opened the door, stuck his head out and quickly tasted the atmosphere. He shut the door. "This is not safe, not one bit." Clara scoffed.  
"When isn't it?"  
"Put this on." The Doctor gave Clara her orange space suit.  
"What? Why? We're not in space. The Tardis says were in… 1349, England." Clara's throat became lumpy as she started to breath heavily.  
"Exactly. Now put it on!"  
"Right."

They climbed out of the Tardis. A bird-headed figure appeared behind Clara. She turned around. "Ahh! What the bloody hell is going on? Is it Halloween or something?"  
"No miss, it's the Black Death."  
"The Black Death, now why would you bring me here girl," The Doctor puzzled. They suddenly heard a sharp scream as the figure ran for the hills. "It's back, preserve thou offspring's souls!" Clara and The Doctor gave each other look as if to say it was time to get back to work. The Doctor took her hand and ran towards the scream. They found the source of the scream to be a young girl. Her stomach had been punctured. Through the hole, The Doctor and Clara could see particles of clear dust. "I have never seen anything like this," said The Doctor. He scanned the body with his sonic sunglasses. "This is definitely not the work of the Black Death. This is more… devilish, halloweeny… deathly."


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at this Doctor." Clara pointed towards the front door of a house.  
"Give up your souls. This should say Lord have mercy on us or something along those lines. Clara, my Clara. I have an idea!"  
"Ok, what is it?"  
"Go back to the Tardis and get me my ghostbusters kit. Should be underneath the console unit still… hopefully."  
"Oh yeah! I love it when we go ghostbusting!" The Doctor watched as Clara ran back to Tardis. As soon as she was in, he placed his hand on the side of his glasses. The Tardis dematerialised as Clara ran to the doors, pounding her palms on them. "Not again! Not again!"  
"This is emergency programme one," said the Interface Doctor.  
"Shut up!"  
"No Clara. Stop. I must be facing an enemy that will spell the end of days for me. The Tardis is taking you home, so I don't have any more survivor guilt. Don't come back for me. Have a good life Clara Oswald." The interface fizzled out as the Tardis landed at Coal Hill school. Clara stepped out of the Tardis. She punched the nearest wall and ran her hands through her hair. "Miss? Are you alright?" asked Maebh.  
"Oh Maebh! Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You don't look it. Are you sad about Mr. Pink again?"  
"No, it's The Doctor." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor had stolen a horse and was using his Timey-Wimey detector to track the source of the unknown culprit. "C'mon you beauty! Yahh!" The horse was going as fast as it could. "Oh, I've got excitations!" The hooves of the horse clammed up as it came to a standstill. "Sacred Matt?" The horse neighed nervously. "Ok boy, you can go." The Doctor got off Matt and followed the trail on foot.

The Doctor cocked his eyes up and placed his hand over his ear. He heard a crackling sound; like the noise pop candy makes. "Interesting. You don't roar or even groan, but you… crackle."  
"I have no use for you," a voice replied from the shadows.  
"Oh! I'm almost insulted! Well you don't know what you're missing. Would you still stand by your previous statement if I said that I'm a Time Lord, the last of that is?"  
"Timelords. Pretentious, stuck-up imbeciles! What can I possibly do with a 2 millennia old relic?"  
"Well, I've still got 12 regenerations stored up."  
"Irrelevant! All I need is ripe souls to reform myself and resurrect my brothers and sisters."  
"And where do you lovely chaps come from?" The unknown entity laughed demonically. "Do you think I would be so stupid as to give you a strategical advantage over me?"  
"Who said anything about advantages? I just want to know the great name of the great being that is scarier than the Black Death itself!"  
"The Black Death is nothing compared to what I can do. Too slow. I get what I want, when I want."  
"Not spoilt at all then!"  
"Is that supposed to be funny?"  
"No! I am strictly against banter! That was just me trying to get us better acquainted." The Doctor smiled.  
"You intrigue me. Most would run or hide in my presence. Yet you. You interrogate me?!" The Doctor chuckled.  
"Well I'm the Oncoming Storm. So would you like a cup of tea?"  
"No! I want souls!"  
"Right, so you analyse how old the soul is; too old and you don't care."  
"Exactly. Just one more. That's all I need and then this desolated world is mine."  
"Ah! So you want to make Earth your new… what?"  
"Typical Timelord trickery! I know full well that if you knew what planet I'm from, you'd be able to decipher my species and scarper my plans."  
"Oh all right, you got me!" The Doctor put his hands up.  
"Could I at least worship your majesty in the light?" The entity chuckled.  
"As you wish." It stepped out of the shadows." 


	4. Chapter 4

"So how are you going to get back to The Doctor Miss?" asked Maebh.  
"I honestly dunno." They were sat in Clara's classroom. Clara was staring at her watch, counting the time as it passed by. "Well maybe there's somebody who could help you?"  
"Sorry Maebh, I don't think there is."  
"There's always someone! The CIA, FBI, British Army, the United Nations?  
Clara sniggered. "Ok, maybe there's a top secret extended United Nations… An Intelligence Taskforce!" Clara opened her mouth in shock.  
"How do you know about Unit?!"  
"What? Never heard of it Miss."  
"Oh, never mind then." Clara continued to sulk before she realised she'd missed the obvious. "Unit!" shouted Clara. "See you tomorrow Maebh! 10am sharp! Do your homework! And be good!"  
"Ok miss, I hope you find The Doctor!" Clara called Kate on her mobile.  
"Kate, no time to explain. Can you send a helicopter to Coal Hill School please?"  
"Why? There's no current threat."  
"Look, I just need the helicopter to get to the Black Archive so I can get the Vortex Manipulator."  
"But there is no threat Clara!"  
"Didn't The Doctor ever tell you? We're constantly in danger. Whether it be in the past, present or future. Do you really want to be responsible for turning what we have into a dystopia or worse… obliterating it from existence?" Kate paused for a while before coming around. "Ok, we're deploying one now. Should be with you in 10 minutes max."  
"Thank you!" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well, well. Look at you then big man!" The creature stood 7 feet tall, sporting 50 teeth in its crusty mouth. It clanked its pincers together while holding a scythe. "But you're missing a nose there fella."  
"My species has no need of noses. We do not need to smell."  
"Well smell can be pretty good sometimes. It's certainly helped me out quite a few times!"  
"Helped? Your need for a nose is ridiculous."  
"Hmm, maybe just a little. But look at your skin." The creature's skin was black, bony and severed. "The severing will be mended in due course."  
"And what of this scythe that you proudly prance about, eh?" The creature laughed evilly. "You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me."  
"This scythe extracts every kind of memory or emotion a being has, ripping apart their will to live, slicing through their puny life force."  
"And leaving a great big hole in their stomach."  
"Correct."  
"Hmm, as a Doctor, my name's The Doctor by the way, I'd say that it instantly kills them on the spot as it shuts down their vital organs."  
"You are smarter than the average ape."  
"Yes and don't forget, I'm smarter than yourself too." The creature laughed again. "Then why, if you're so smart, have you not figured out my planet of origin?"  
"Oh. I'm an old man. Seen an infinity, forgot some along the way. That's why I keep a diary. But now I've seen you in the flesh, I've narrowed it down to two planets."  
"Impressive, but which one Doctor?" The Doctor scanned the creature's eyes with his sonic glasses. "What are you doing? Stop that!"  
"Just scanning you retinas… Oh, oh. You are very rare indeed. Dark purple sunken eyes." The creature snarled. "That means you are from… drumroll please! Skulioduz!"  
"Yes, the great Skuliodiz. Bravo old man."  
"Hang on, I'm not done yet. I know what you are now. A Grimvour!"  
"Correct." The Grimvour gritted his 50 teeth together. "You are a nuisance who has only delayed my plans. So I shall claim my prize now." The Grimvour swooped past The Doctor and headed to the nearest house. He blasted the door down with his scythe. The residents screamed and immediately covered themselves, in fear of being infected. "That's enough!" cried The Doctor. But it was too late. The Grimvour titled a 5 year-old boy upside down. "Please don't hurt me death," pleaded the boy. The Grimvour laughed. "Such a young soul to devour, you truly are delicious." The boy screamed as his family tried to fight the Grimvour off. They were flung to the other side of the house. The Grimvour sucked the boy's soul out and expanded in height and breadth. His severed skin had been healed. "Ah! I am fully restored now Doctor. The Grimvour lifted his scythe into the air and expelled a black mist over the atmosphere. "It's the black death, run!" shouted the boy's father. The Doctor looked on in horror as the Grimvour smiled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Back in 2015, Clara and Kate were running over to the Black Archive. "Just as we left it Miss Oswald."  
"Great. I promise I'll bring it back."  
"You'd better!" Clara set the coordinates and travelled back in time.  
"Please God, don't let it end up in the hands of an American."

Clara rolled onto the ground. She arched her head upwards to witness the chaos ensued on the world. "And of course there's chaos." Clara followed the trail of black mist to find The Doctor on all fours. "Hahaha! I have you now Doctor! You are powerless. Useless! What use is your Timelord brain now?" The Doctor grunted painfully as the scythe was eating away at his hearts. "You do realise that I will regenerate if you keep this up. And surely you understand just how explosive regeneration is." The Doctor realised Clara was standing behind him as the Grimvour's relatives were clawing their way through the mist. "Welcome my brethren! Join me! Closer, closer, closer!" Clara noticed The Doctor's sonic glasses on the floor. "The scythe Clara! The scythe!"  
"Gotcha!" Clara put on the sonic glasses and focused her mind on the scythe. "What! How dare you!" yelled the Grimvour. The scythe was knocked out of his bony grip. "Quickly grab it!" commanded The Doctor. He slowly caught his bearings. Clara pointed it at the Grimvour, expecting some sort of energy to come out of it. The Grimvour laughed. "Only I can control it!"  
"Yeah, well you certainly can't control a dead scythe," retorted The Doctor. Clara caught onto what The Doctor was saying and spotted a sword in the ruins of the broken house. She quickly wielded it as the Grimvour's relatives were almost though the mist. "Too late human!"  
"I don't think so!" Clara struck the scythe with the sword. Waves of blue smoke oozed out of it as the Grimvour froze. "Blue. The colour of souls," said The Doctor. He had just about recovered as he stood on his feet. The Grimvour shrivelled up into a black, foggy sphere. The black mist perished as the Grimvour's relatives were sucked back in. "Another one for the collection. Right under the G section," remarked The Doctor. Clara gave The Doctor her angry face as she punched his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"  
"You know what." Clara folded her arms and turned away from The Doctor.  
"Oh alright, I'm sorry. But this was too dangerous."  
"Oh really! I just saved your life!"  
"Yes, thank you Clara Oswald."  
"Hmmm." The Doctor unwillingly opened his arms out a little.  
"C'mon Clara, you love hugs!" Clara sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How many times do I have tell you? Don't send me away." They walked back to the Tardis hand in hand. The Doctor pulled open a panel in the floor of the Tardis and placed the Grimvour sphere into the G section. "So where are you going to take me next to make up for sending me away?"  
"Anywhere time and space allows us." The Tardis raced through the time vortex.


End file.
